


to always find the way to your heart

by Laeana



Series: ┘request┌ [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Supportive Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Lando is nowhere to be seen.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: ┘request┌ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994122
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	to always find the way to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> "Lando is disappointed after a race and disappears and nobody can find him. Carlos finds him and all cute and fluff in the end."
> 
> Hope I respected your idea :)

Carlos gets out of his car. Tough race really. Being in the top ten was hard, he somehow managed to do it. Tricky conditions really, not the best.

He comes back to his team quickly and that’s when he notices something. Lando is nowhere to be seen. The younger one must have arrived sooner than he did, he saw his car in parc ferme. 

“Where is Lando ?”

No one answers him at first, he has to ask two or three times to finally get an answer. In his driver room apparently. He sighs. He wanted to talk to him. He knows the race was even worse for him.

“How was he ?”

An engineer throws him a significant look. He can’t say he didn’t expect it. He can’t do much, people push him from all sides and he goes change in a weird mood. 

The debrief is soon after. He arrives in the room, feeling at least cleaner, and is welcomed by Zak. But still, Lando isn’t here.

It starts to be worrying. He searches for an authorization to go look for him when he still hasn’t arrived after ten minutes. Along with some other team members, he goes to his driver room. He knocks on the door but no answer.

That’s when his mind starts running. Because he can’t help but … it’s Lando. He needs to find him. 

But the Briton’s driver room is empty.

And he doesn’t answer his phone. 

He mentally goes through all the places where he could be. Carlos even searches close to William’s and Red Bull’s team, to see if he’s not with George or Alex but that’s not the case.

Frozen.

A feeling deep in his stomach.

That’s not possible.

Lando can’t have disappeared ? What if he was abducted ? It’s still a possibility and fuck, if that’s what happened … 

Their team started to panic a bit at some point. They all are looking for Lando, without any clue about where he could be. In the midst of this chaos, Carlos stops dead in his tracks, another idea coming to his mind.

This morning. What happened this morning. When Lando admitted he liked to go behind the paddock because few people were passing by and he could have a bit of tranquility.

He rushes over there, all of his instincts telling him the youngest one must be there. 

And he’s not wrong.

Lando is sat, against a wall, knees to his chest, face hidden in his knees. He seems a bit cold. A wave of relief hits him when he sees his teammate laying there. 

“Lando !”

The Briton raises his head when he hears him, his eyes aren’t swollen nor red, he hasn’t cried, that’s a good thing at least.

Carlos kneels by his side.

“We were looking for you.”

“I’m sorry, I just … I must have worried you, I’m an idiot.”

Harsh words. He doesn’t like that much.

“No, no, no. It’s okay. The most important is that you’re fine. I was scared you have been abducted, I must admit I prefer finding you here !” he laughs a bit but Lando’s face only turns sadder.

“I didn’t want to face them, you know.”

He blinks a bit, not understanding right away what the youngest one talks about.

“The team. That was an idiotic move, I didn’t feel like … I felt so disappointed. Angry against myself, it’s all my fault !”

“No …”

He shakes his head before landing a hand on his teammate’s cheek sweetly, tenderly. He always finds Lando too hard with himself.

“You know your own mistakes, you admit it. You already understood what you did wrong, that’s the most important. You need to be more tolerant with yourself, cariño.”

“I just …”

Carlos moves a bit to sit besides Lando, sliding an arm around his shoulders to bring him closer. The other driver doesn’t take long before snuggling deeply into his embrace.

“It’s okay, Lando. You’re a great driver, everyone knows that. Everyone can see that. It’s not only because I’m your boyfriend that I’m trying to comfort you, it’s because of who you are.”

His mate shivers as he lands a kiss on his neck. Always too sensitive, he knows it. He leaves a trail of kisses up to his cheek. 

“I want to give you as much confidence as possible, so that when I’ll be no longer by your side, you’ll still know how strong you are. You deserve the world, corazón.”

Lando hums lightly at his words, definitely calmer than he was before. Carlos stands up and then lands a hand to his partner.

“Let’s go back?”

The youngest one nods and grabs his hand. But as he starts to walk, Lando jumps to his neck, kissing him with strength and passion.

“I’m gonna miss you, Carlos. So much.”

“I’m gonna miss you too, amor de mi vida.”

Lando sighs softly close to his ear. He knows it’s gonna be complicated but he knows they can face it, together.

“We’re gonna be okay, cariño, I swear to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started the beginning a longer time ago but I really found the spite to finish it this afternoon ... it was warming to write about them, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing :)
> 
> tumblr : laeana


End file.
